


Debt

by Therefore_dubious (orphan_account)



Series: Underground [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hunter Chris Argent, M/M, Underworld, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Young Chris Argent, werewolf underground club, werewolf vs vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Therefore_dubious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chris went on his first undercover mission (without alerting his dad) he didn't think he would end up indebted to the Hale pack.</p><p>Or get a blow job from a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debt

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I watched too much Underworld and Blade.

The iron door, which had refused to budge just an hour earlier, opens smoothly without a sound. Chris stares into the pocket of darkness hidden behind it, the she-wolf throws a wink towards him before sashaying into the pathway. Matt follows her with his eyes.

“It’s just for us to follow,” Chris sights.

He takes a step, only hesitates for a moment before he enters the underground tunnel. The darkness clears out and the smell of moist and stone fills his nose, god he hopes there are no rats down here. It doesn’t sound like it. The werewolves probably _ate_ them.  

“Whoa, that’s pretty cool,” Matt says.

The path looks like Kate described it, and Chris can hear water flowing somewhere underneath them. He knows that the werewolves use it in emergencies, opens the dams so the water flows freely around the club and the law that forbids vampire from crossing running water keeps them out.

Matt is shaking with excitement, growing more and more jittery as they draw near the entrance. Chris had found him earlier this week burning his latest pet’s corps, apparently he had played too hard with it and he had ended up killing it. Chris assumes that he’s looking for a new one, though Chris thinks it's stupid of him doing it here.

“Do you have the drug?” Matt asks.

“This is club is owned by the Hales, do you really think you can take something with you?”

“Yeah, I’ll be careful,” Matt says and stretches his hand towards Chris.

Chris sights and digs the small bottle out of his jacket and puts it in Matt’s palm. The supposed use is for when they want to stun the creatures they’re hunting for, only Matt has found his own use for it. A large black man flashes yellow eyes at them at the door and for a moment Chris thinks he heard what they were talking about but then he waves them inside. Matt disappears from Chris sight once they’re inside the club, the mass of writhing bodies and blinding light making it easy for him to slink away.

The club is filled with werewolves, and he squeezes the paw inside his pocket just to make sure it’s there, that he’s still relatively safe. That he still smells like wolf and not human.

This is stupid and dangerous, but one of the best ways to hear new rumors about different creatures, which pack that has been disbanded or if a new one has risen, sometimes they’re rumors about a werewolf going feral or if someone is trying to take control of more than the hunters approve of. Everything is talked about here, and as long as Chris uses the right words and wears the wolfpaw they will sooner or later open up to him.  

Gerard never lets him do it, always sends out Kate to do it. Chris wanted to prove to his father that he could, so if he can dig up something good inside the club, then maybe he would be taken more seriously.

He drifts around in the club, orders a drink at the bar, plies some rumors from the bartender as he’s at it. It’s harder to listen to gossip, as the werewolves doesn’t have to raise their voice to be heard. He picks up a few of them, looks them over before deciding if they will be forthcoming with information when he asks, his father will be glad to have the information.

It takes a while but finally he notices a person watching him. An young man with curly hair, he doesn’t look like anyone working at the bar or a bouncer but he’s prowling around Hales private quarter. He flashes his eyes at Chris and suddenly Chris feels less confident than before.

The werewolf saunters over and leans against the bar, his slim body angled perfectly with Chris and Chris knows that the boy is a werewolf, an animal, but he can’t help but feel a little bit hotter. By the smirk he guesses that the werewolf can smell it on him, and that is a wonder when the place must be a mix of so many smells.

“Haven’t seen you around before,” Chris wants to laugh, or cry because that was really bad.

“Haven’t been here before.”

The boy doesn’t look much younger than him, but you never know with werewolves, they’re always older than their looks say.

“I’m isaac.”

“Chris.”

“So what are you here for?”

It’s heading into dangerous areas, he don’t know if Isaac would be able to pick up a lie with the music so loud, but he can’t risk it.

“Looking for something.”

“Sounds interesting,” Isaac smirks and trails a finger over Chris chest. “I think I just found what I’ve been looking for.”

Chris swallows, nods. It can’t be that bad, to lay with a werewolf, and his father would never have to know.

“What if I blow you?” Isaac smirks.

“Here?”

“No, there’s a place, come,” Isaac tugs him with him.

Isaac leads him back to the entrance of the club, only then he takes a small passage that the floor is barred with water running under it. The music is dulled to the simple pumping in the bass though the wall. Isaac pushes him against the wall and kisses him, and Chris has always heard from his father that werewolf runs hotter than humans, but this time he can feel it. Isaac’s mouth his hot and wet, like a brand as it travels from Chris lips to his jaw. His body warm against Chris as Isaac moves even lower and sucks on his neck.

“Are you marking me?”

“A little,” Isaac breathes, “don’t worry, it'll wear off.”

He slowly slips lower, palms Chris’ nipples through his shirt and then presses against his crotch. He groans and Isaac hums approvingly. Chris feels hot, and kind of naughty, dirty like his sister when she comes home flushed so red that it matches her red lips, still smelling of her partner. He knows this is wrong, he should stay away from werewolves, but somehow that just makes him want it more.

Isaac cups his balls when he finally gets the zipper down, and in one wet slide has him inside his mouth.

“What about protection?” Chris moans.

Isaac wrinkles his nose, “want to taste you.”

That- Chris can deal with that. Isaac starts up a rhythm, sucking and slurping on Chris cock, and Isaac’s red lips isn’t half as hot as the noises he makes. Small happy purrs, which makes Chris really look at him. Isaac’s eyes are dazed, and there’s precome spilling down his chin together with his drool and Chris can’t hold it inside him anymore. He fists Isaac’s hair, because he really doesn’t want Isaac to stop.

“Coming.”

Isaac whimpers, breathes in through his nose, and when Chris comes he swallows around his cock.Chris twitches, has to lean against the wall and take a moment to breath again. He notices Isaac adjust himself inside his pants.

“Want help with that?”

Isaac makes a face, “No, will take care off it later.

“Later?”

“Yeah, I just really love blowjobs,” Isaac says, “And you have an amazing cock.”

He licks the flaccid dick and buttons up Chris’ jeans, his palm stops briefly on the pocket with the wolfpaw and Chris feels his heart jump. Isaac’s eyes snaps up to meet his with a blank face, which is so far from the smirk Isaac’s been wearing since he first sauntered up to Chris.

The silence stretches between them, until Isaac pats his belly, like calming down a sheep and stands up again.

“This was fun, we should do it again,” Isaac says while he brushes off his knees.

“Ah, yeah, we could meet up in the club again?” Chris says, because that can’t happen. If he gives out any information about himself to a werewolf Gerard would kill him, and Kate would probably laugh.

Isaac peers at him, like he can hear the lie, Chris really needs to get out of here now.

Isaac shrugs, "Sure, see you around.” 

He waves over his shoulder and disappears inside the crowd again. Chris breathes out before hurrying out the club, Matt is probably long gone already so Chris only thinks about heading home. The same bouncer stands at the door when he leaves, and he feels his eyes in the back of his neck the whole way to the iron door.

His car is parked a block away, luckily as Matt could just as well taken it. The brick house looms over him as he drives away, and he wonders how many people even knows what goes down every night under the huge building.

Matt is already at the safehouse when Chris comes home. The keys to his father car is still gone, which means that Kate and Gerard haven’t returned. Chris locks the door after him, putting on the safety chain. There’s a dull thudding inside his head, from the alcohol and he wished that he could blame it for what he did.

Chris passes Matt’s room on the way to the kitchen and hears him crooning, those weird noises he makes when he talks to his pets. Chris should just pass but he knocks and opens the door, just so he can at least see Matt’s new plaything. He doesn’t like it when there’s people inside the safehouse that he isn’t aware of.

There’s a man curled into Matt’s side looking dazed, Chris can only assume it’s the drug.

“Isn’t he pretty?” Matt says brightly, drags a hand over the man’s neck. The creature starts hissing, its teeth sharp.

“It’s a vampire, found him in the club. Gerard always said vampires are easy once you get them to imprint on your blood,” Matt says proudly.

“Why was a vampire inside a werewolf club?” Chris says.

“Probably same thing as we.”

Chris nods, vampire also has healing abilities, maybe this time Matt’s pet will last for a little while. Besides the Hales can’t be too mad about them removing a vampire intruding on their territory. It’s weird though, werewolves and vampires don’t mingle. He walks to the kitchen, puts on the coffee machine for a cup of coffee. The machine is gurgling when he feels the familiar stare prick against his neck.

He turns sharply and Isaac smirks at him, casually leaning against the wall.

“Isaac, how the-” there’s no gun he can use. There’s mountain ash in the cabinets though, but he doubts that he will be fast enough to grab it.

“Werewolves have good sense of smell you know,” Isaac smiles.

“Why are you here?”

“Wanted to see you again,” Isaac says.

“So you followed me?” that’s bad, always cover up your track.

“Yeah, and there’s also some other small details,” Isaac smiles turns sharp, fangs peeking out behind his lips.

“What?”

“You made a mistake, or your friend did. He stole my Alpha’s pet vampire,” Isaac says, and almost on cue there’s a bloodcurdling scream from Matt’s room. Chris flinches, more so because Isaac doesn’t even react.

“You know we did have a fantastic time together, something I would love to do on repeat. You’re stupid, though, if you think you can come out of this without paying for fucking with the Hale pack,” Isaac says, gets closer to him. Chris almost thinks for a crazy moment that he’s going to be kissed again, until Isaac dangles the paw in front of his eyes. Chris breathes in harshly, then rushes past him, and Isaac fucking lets him.

How could he be this stupid, to lay with a werewolf, of course something like this would happen. His father and sister will return soon, and they won’t even be aware that there’s at least two werewolves inside the safehouse.

The other werewolf is a large man sitting on Matt’s bed, not overly tall but his mere presence is large in a way that no human can be. He’s watching the vampire feed from Matt’s neck, cleaning his claws carelessly against his thighs. Matt’s stomach is ripped open, the blood seeping into the carpet.

The man turns his eyes to Chris, burning red, and Chris takes a step back because this is not only a Hale, this is _The Hale_. The owner of the club they were in, the fucking alpha, of course Matt was stupid enough to take the only creature that was off limits. His father told him that Hale is over four hundred years old, and has not only brought down hunters, but whole families of them. He’s the equality of the hunted turned hunter.

Hale grins at him and pats his lap, the vampire lifting himself from the floor and curling up on it, happily cleaning off the blood around his face with a tongue too long for human beings. It still looks kind of out of it, eyes glassy.

“Argent, you hunted in the wrong club.”

“I didn’t know he took something of yours,” Chris says.

“Don’t care, he did,” Hale nuzzles the vampire’s head, “How are you going to repay me?”

“Why do I have to repay you, didn’t Matt… pay for his mistake?”

“He paid for taking something that is mine. You supplied the drugs however that made it possible for him to pull it off, and snuck into a club for werewolf, basically invading my territory,” Hale says, eyes burning red in feral glee.

“How am I supposed to pay for that?” he tries to stay calm, he’s an Argent, his sister always seems like she can do it.

Hale shrugs, “I promise I’ll come up with something. For now we will say that you're indebted to the Hale pack.”

He gathers the vampire in his arms, which curls around Hale like a cat, nuzzling against his throat and leaves, only stopping once beside Chris to lean in, “Probably shouldn’t say anything to your father. Of course, you have to explain the mess.”

Isaac is standing just in the doorway looking inside.

“He’s pretty don’t you think, the vampire. The only one of those bloodsuckers that’s allowed close to the pack,” Isaac says to the frozen hunter.

“Don’t be too scared, I promise I will make Derek think over some of my suggestions,” Isaac winks, then he disappears after his alpha.

Chris is left with the remains of Matt, and dread that will probably stay there for a long time

**Author's Note:**

> So next installments of this series will feature:
> 
> Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski  
> Chris Argent/Peter Hale  
> Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
> 
> (not in that order)
> 
> Because nothing is set in stone in this series you are free to request what will happen next. My prompts are also open on my [ tumblr ](http://thereforedubious.tumblr.com/).


End file.
